The present invention generally relates to interposer connectors having a translatable component for multiple contact mating.
In general, an interposer connector facilitates the mating of connector assemblies by bridging the gap between two different sides of a connector assembly. An interposer can also be translatable so as to allow the interposer to move from an unmated positioned to a mated position. Prior to being in the mated position, the interposer connector is in contact with a first side of the connector assembly. Once the interposer connector is translated to the mated position, the interposer connector remains in contact with the first side of the connector assembly but is also brought into contact with a second side of the connector assembly, thus bridging the two sides of the connector assembly. Unmating can be achieved by translation in the opposite direction. Both electrical power and signal terminals can be provided by interposer connectors.
While existing connector assemblies have provided some acceptable features and functions, certain aspects of existing designs make the manufacture of such connector assemblies more costly or difficult than desired. Furthermore, systems and methods of improving the reliability or ease of assembly would be appreciated. Accordingly, improvements in the design and construction of a connector assembly would be appreciated by certain individuals.